


A Tale of Lothering

by Eravalefantasy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eravalefantasy/pseuds/Eravalefantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the many lives touched in Dragon Age: Origins</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Lothering

I always woke a little after sunrise. My little girl would bring me something to drink. She’d always been so thoughtful.

Her name was Sarah. She was not really mine, but she cared for me as I did for her.

I used to get many visitors during the day, mostly those who would wish me well or tell me how lovely I looked in the morning light. Oh, I’d blush of course, that is the proper thing to do and wouldn’t you do so as well?

Sarah would always make sure I was comfortable and when I needed help or rest she was always there.

Until one day, Sarah did not wake me. There was nothing to drink and I felt lonely. I thought she might be ill, or perhaps just too busy to visit. But one day turned to another and another and another. I think one of the other families took pity on me and took care of me for a few days.

I tried to listen to see if they knew where my little Sarah had gone, but they would not tell me.

Days turned to weeks and my sadness grew. There was always someone to help, but I missed Sarah. She made me feel so special.

After a few more weeks, I felt myself begin to weaken. The help I received was so lovely, but it wasn’t enough to be less lonely day to day.

More families left. Others arrived. A kind word, some tender care from those who would talk with me. But I knew my time grew short.

Then one day, a young man came to call. Oh, he was so handsome, so kind. I can remember it still.

“Hello beautiful!” I blushed. “Oh don’t try to fool me, you must have admirers from all over!”

It was wonderful! I felt young again. He visited me the next day, and the next. I hoped I could hold on as long as I could to hear his voice every day. He talked about his friend a lot. I think he fancied her, although he wouldn’t admit it. I tried to understand why, but he didn’t seem to know it was her company he craved.

He told me such sad stories as he helped me. The sadness in his voice. . . so deep I wanted to reassure him that better times were ahead.

He finally warned me that I needed to leave soon, otherwise I might not survive. When he offered to help me, I wanted to shout and yell. “Yes! Please!” He told me that he would protect me and I agreed to leave with him.

Everything changed. I was pushed aside and dragged along as though I was no longer important. He’d talk to me at night, but I knew he didn’t love me, I was too old. I would listen as he spoke of his friend. He cared for her, it was clear to me. He would tell me everything, but her? He could barely talk without playing the fool.

One night he asked if I would help him talk with her. He told me how beautiful she was, how special she was. So many strong feelings but he feared she would reject him. I agreed to help.

My time with him was ending. I don’t know if I loved him, but I would make him happy.

I did as he asked. I only recall bits and pieces of their conversation.

_I picked it in Lothering. I remember thinking how could something so beautiful exist in a place with so much despair and ugliness?_

It was me. I was something so beautiful in all that ugliness.

_I thought that I might give it you, actually. In a lot of ways I think the same thing when I look at you._

The things he said to her, were so lovely, so perfect. Until he got all tongue tied and nervous and went right back to playing the fool.

She kept me you know. I’m a bit smaller now, and I was touched by magic, so I don’t ever have to leave them. He still tells me how beautiful I am. I don’t mind that I have to share him. They keep me on a shelf here, Alistair and Elissa. They are so lovely. Like me. My name is Rose. _  
_


End file.
